


Living in America

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [31]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year together, Adam thinks of the adjustments Sauli's had to make while living in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in America

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of the Glam Nation road trip I took with some friends from the UK. I had to explain American money to them, as they would have to do for me if I went to the UK. That's where this came from. :)

 

 

As Adam watches Sauli thank the movie clerk and carefully arrange his money before closing his wallet, he realizes how much has changed for Sauli since he moved here.

"What?" Sauli asks when he turns to hand Adam his drink.

"I was just thinking," Adam says before taking a sip.

"About?"

"You're happy, right? Living here with me?"

Sauli looks at him like he's lost his mind, which he probably has. Flying from country to country doing promotion for fifteen hours a day can make you a little nuts.

"Are you happy?" Sauli returns the question, with enough nervous hesitation that Adam immediately regrets asking in the first place.

"More than I've been in my entire life," he answers honestly.

"Then why bring it up?"

Adam motions towards the hall leading towards their theater. "Have I thanked you for taking me out tonight?"

"You're welcome but you're changing the subject," Sauli answers.

"Only until we are inside. Prying ears you know."

Adam glances around at the people watching them. If this ends up in the Finnish tabloids as a break-up story, Sauli is not going to be happy with him.

They're quiet as they find their seats, and Adam's kicking himself for blurting it out the way he did. It's just, sometimes, he gets a little insecure at everything Sauli's gone through so they could be together.

Before Sauli got here, Adam always focused on the big change - Sauli leaving his friends and family behind. But there were a million little things that Sauli had to get used to that Adam never thought about, like working the coffee pot, or the washing machine, or the oven - the list goes on and on.  Adam would show him how everything worked but sometimes Sauli would look completely overwhelmed.  Adam would ask if everything was okay and Sauli would smile at him and tell him everything was fine. Deep down he suspected it wasn't but he never pushed. He was always afraid of the real answer.

"I remember when we first went to Disney," Adam begins once they take their seats away from everyone else. "and you didn't understand our money. I had to explain it to you after I stopped you from putting a hundred dollar bill in the vending machine."

Sauli laughs at the memory. "They all look the same. They should be different colors."

 

Adam gives him a smile.  He's heard that many times in the past year. "Anyway, you put the bills in ascending order in your wallet now.  You don't need me to explain to you the differences between a dime and a nickel."

"But that is a good thing, right?"

"Oh yeah baby," Adam says quickly. "It's a very good thing. But it makes me see all the adjustments you've had to make."

"Like no metric system."

"Yes, like that."

"And the time difference. I still call my sister in the middle of the night." Sauli cringes and takes some popcorn. "I should change my phone to Finnish time."

"You say that all the time."

"It would make things easier."

And that's the crux of Adam's doubts. After a year, there are still some things Sauli has trouble adjusting to.

Adam didn't have to change anything outside of which side of the bed he wanted to sleep on, and a few other minor things. Whereas Sauli changed his life completely.

"You'd tell me though if you weren't happy, right? If everything became too much?"

Sauli drops the popcorn he was about to put in his mouth.

"Yes," he answers carefully, his eyes direct.

"Okay then." Adam takes a sip and turns in his chair to face the screen, happy the conversation is over, and happy he can close the door on those unwanted thoughts.

"Adam?"

"Yeah baby?" Adam turns his head with a smile on his face.

"What was that about?"

Adam can see he's confused him. He's ruining the date Sauli was so excited to take him on.

"I worry that you miss home so much you'll think it's not worth it anymore." That's the most honest statement Adam can give.

"It? You mean that you're not worth it?"

"No, not me. Us."

Sauli doesn't say anything for a minute. He's looking at Adam in that way of his, like he's trying to figure out why they're even having this conversation.

"There were times at the beginning when I wondered if I was crazy," Sauli admits quietly.  "Do you know what I thought when we left Finland?"

Adam shakes his head. As he waits for Sauli to continue, he's suddenly overcome with the same sense of vulnerability he had in those early days of their relationship.

"I thought of how good it will be to get back home. Finland hasn't been my home for a while." Sauli gives him a quick kiss. "I'm in this for the long time."

"Long haul, not time," Adam automatically corrects him.

Sauli rolls his eyes but he's smiling. "Whatever."

Adam smiles widely. "Want to skip the movie?"

"No. I just paid twenty dollars for the tickets."

"We're at IMAX babe. You paid more than twenty. Do you need more lessons on American currency?" Adam jokes.

"I had a coupon," his boyfriend says with a smug smile.

Adam laughs at his stupid thoughts from earlier. 

Sauli's adjusting just fine.

 


End file.
